just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayores
|dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color=Dark Fuchsia |glove_color=Green |lyrics_color=Fuchsia |codename=Mayores |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Mayores" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female criminal in a purple jumpsuit. She has black hair, braided in two ponytails, golden cube earrings, and a light blue mask. She has a giant dark purple and gold necklace around her neck. Around her waist is a blue purse. She also has a light blue storage device around her arm and leg. She wears long black boots and a gold wristwatch. Background The routine takes place in a bank vault. The dancer drops down from a skylight and is in front of a golden vault containing a diamond. Golden lasers shoot out from random points of the background. In each chorus, the various black safes glow cyan and hot pink at random times. This time, cyan and hot pink lasers shoot out from random points of the background. A large pink diamond appears behind the dancer. During Bad Bunny's verse, a spinning circular pattern appears in different tones of teal. Afterwards, the safes turn gold with a circle of security cameras pointing forward. They glow pink at random intervals. During Becky G's second verse, various recordings of the dancer (different from the choreography she performs) are shown with a green filter. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and put your hands above your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly place your hands near your shoulders. Mayores_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Mayores jdup gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mayores_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Mayores jdup gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *''Mayores'' was leaked through a comment by vladik4kides, the creator of Just Dance Unlimited Party, celebrating themself getting 2k subscribers on their channel. *The album coach first appeared on the title screen of Update V1.2, despite it not being included on that version. *On Version 1.2, the song would appear at random on the Sweat Playlist menu with the square from Naughty Girl (Peach Rabbid Version). If played, the game either crashes or ends the song giving you the avatar provided with the song if not achieved. **This also happens with BBoom BBoom on versions 1.2 and 1.3. *''Mayores'' is the first routine to be added to before being released on their respective game, being followed by the Just Dance 2019 songs [[Só Depois do Carnaval|from Just Dance Now]]. Gallery Game Files Mayores_cover_generic.png|''Mayores'' Mayores_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Mayores_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background Avatar88.png|Avatar Mayores_jdup-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Mayores jdup menu v1.3.png|''Mayores'' on the menu (Version 1.3) Mayores jdup menu v2.1.png|''Mayores'' on the menu (Version 2.1) Mayores jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 1.3 - 2.0) Mayores jdup routinemenu v2.1.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.1) Mayores jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Mayores jdup score.png|Scoring screen Others MayoresProof.JPG|Leak Mayores jdup v1.2 glitch.png|Glitch on Update V1.2 Videos Becky G - Mayores (Official Music Video) ft. Bad Bunny Leak Just Dance Music- Mayores Mayores - Just Dance Unlimited Party Mayores - Just Dance Unlimited Party (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs added on Version 1.3 Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Beta Songs Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Solo Females